Debilidades
by RequeteMiau
Summary: Craig sufre las consecuencias de cumplir los caprichos de su amado rubio. Creek
_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertenece._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Craig sufre las consecuencias de cumplir los caprichos de su amado rubio._

 **Debilidades**

-No te mueras Craaaig-Lloraba el castaño entre las penumbras de mi habitación, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos los cuales descansaba sobre el borde de mi cama- ¿Qué sería de nosotros si ti?- Cuestionó dejando ver su rostro y con eso, sus lágrimas.

-Ya cállate-Pedí cubriendo mis oídos con mis manos. Dios. Tenía un jodido dolor de cabeza y además debía soportar los chillidos de mi inoportuna visita.

-La fiebre no te afecta tanto para hacerte un poco más amable ¿no?-Cuestionó burlón Token a unos pasos de mi lecho.

-No-Apoyé secamente deslizando mi mano derecha por mi frente haciendo a un lado mí desarreglado flequillo.

-Bajemos un rato Clyde-Dijo entre risas Token posando su mano en el hombro del castaño incitándolo a ponerse de pie- Traigámosle su medicina a Craig.

-¿Y si se muere mientras no estamos?-Cuestionó preocupado el de ojos marrón.

-Tweek se quedará vigilando-Agregó el moreno dirigiendo su mirada al aludido quien se encontraba a contraluz bajo el umbral de la puerta, al instante, el chico dio un respingo producto de la sorpresa.

-¡GAH!- "Respondió" el rubio- ¡es demasiada presión!- Agregó como de costumbre logrando formar una leve sonrisa en mi rostro. Jamás cambiaría.

-Okey-Aceptó de mala gana el de chaqueta roja poniéndose de pie para luego caminar, seguido del moreno, hasta el pasillo- ¡Ya volveremos!-Aclaró antes de salir de mi vista la cual, al instante, dirigí a la silueta del inseguro rubio.

-¿Qué tal?-Pregunté despacio producto de la fatiga.

-M-mejor-Respondió tembloroso.

-¿Por qué no te acercas?-Cuestioné esforzándome por dedicarle una coqueta sonrisa. Desde que caí en cama no había logrado estar ni un segundo a solas con el chico. Me hacía falta disfrutar más cercanamente de su especial compañía.

-¡GAH! ¿Estás loco?-Respondió rápidamente, ante lo cual sentí como si una cubeta llena de agua fría cayera sobre mi cálido cuerpo ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

-¿Qué?

-Aprecio ngh mi vida-Sentenció sentándose en su lugar cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Me estas jodiendo-Comenté irritado luego de toser un par de veces.

 _Flash Back._

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Cuestioné arrodillado junto a la cama del rubio a la vez que entrelazaba tiernamente mi mano derecha con la del contrario.

-Moriré en ngh cualquier momento-Exageró con voz gangosa el chico que ya llevaba dos días en cama producto de un fuerte resfriado.

-Esto no te sucedería si te abrigaras un poco más por las mañanas-Regañé haciendo alusión a su primaveral vestimenta, obteniendo solo un gruñido en respuesta- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-Ofrecí luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-Café-Respondió cerrando sus ojos como si ya pudiera saborear su tan preciada bebida amarga.

-¿Qué?-Cuestioné al instante sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-Quiero ngh café-Repitió esta vez dirigiéndome sus expresivos ojos verdes.

-Sabes que no puedes tomar café estando resfriado, Tweekers-Aclaré seriamente.

-¡GAH! ¡Mentira! Todos están ngh en mi contra-Rebatió irritado desuniendo nuestras manos.

-¿Has estado bebiendo café todo este tiempo?-Cuestioné secamente, por su parte el chico solo desvió su mirada incómodo. Lo había hecho- Carajo, así nunca te mejorarás-Increpé poniéndome de pie.

-Lo ngh necesito-Argumentó comenzó a jalar de su pijama.

-No.

-S-sí ngh

-No te dejaré beber hasta que te mejores-Notifiqué cruzándome de brazos. Debía ser firme por su propio bien.

-¡Gah! ¿y cómo tú cuando fumas como una ngh jodida chimenea?-Recordó incorporándose.

-Eso no va al caso-Dije desviando la mirada como si con tal acción pudiera escapar de la culpabilidad.

-Claro que ngh sí-Habló empuñando fuertemente sus manos sobre el cobertor- Hace ngh tan solo unos días…

-Eso no va a cambiar mi punto de vista ahora-Interrumpí.

-Jódete-Insultó antes de volver a recostarse, esta vez, dirigiendo su rostro hacia la pared, acto seguido, ocultó totalmente su cuerpo con el cubrecama permitiéndome ver solo unos cuantos mechones de su rubio cabello.

-Tweek…vamos no te comportes como un niño-Pedí sin obtener respuesta- ¿Tweek?-Repetí posando mi mano sobre su costado- Oh vamos-Agregué unos segundos antes de resignarme. Él no cedería, de eso estaba seguro-Ya vuelvo- Suspiré agotado antes de salir de la habitación a la cual regresé lentamente luego de unos minutos. Lamentablemente si se trataba del famoso café _mi_ rubio se volvía un jodido caprichoso y yo era incapaz de llevarle la contraria-Tweek te traje algo-Notifiqué posándome a su lado.

-¿Café?-Cuestionó incorporándose rápidamente, luciendo sus brillantes ojos verdes, no tardé en acabar con su ilusión atrapando torpemente sus labios, contacto que el rubio no tardó en corresponder y profundizar frenéticamente al percibir el secreto tras el mismo. Sabor a café.

-No dejaré que bebas café por montones como normalmente haces-Agregué jadeante apenas el chico liberó mis labios-Esto te ayudará a mantenerte tranquilo-Continué antes de ser interrumpido por el rubio quien, sin mediar palabra, volvió a unir ávidamente nuestros labios en busca del leve gusto a café que permanecía en los propios.

Fin Flash Back

-Eres tan injusto-Comenté resignado antes de cubrir mis ojos con mi chullo azul. La abstinencia era dura, ahora podía entender a Tweek, sin embargo, él no se apiadaría de mí gracias a sus jodidos miedos, mi jodido sistema inmunológico, sus jodidos caprichos y mi invaluable amor por él que me hacía cumplirlos sin pensar en las consecuencias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Algo pequeño que escribí en mi tiempo libre lejos de la universidad gracias al resfriado salvaje que ataca mi cuerpo :C_

 _Gracias a mi Craig por inspirarlo –corazones por mil- y gracias por el súper fin de semana Creek :,3 ahora tengo tantas ideas para escribir y poco tiempo para concretarlas xD chininiiiiin_

 **RequeteMiau**


End file.
